


Help, I Need Somebody

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [26]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Alcohol, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki went to rehab. He thinks it’s time (Y/n) does too.





	Help, I Need Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> #30 No, you’re not fine. You need help

(Y/n) was fuming as she paced the hotel room. How did he has the balls to tell her that she needed help? Like he hadn’t just been doing body shots and snorting coke off of women just a year ago. But rehab magically changed everything about him.

Yeah right.

If she recalled correctly, he was the one who got her started on blow, and taught her how to take shots with the best of them. If anyone had a problem, it was him. Not her. She had everything under control. So what if she drank so much she blacked out? So what if she was still snorting coke while the guys were sitting there drinking water and looking like some eight graders waiting for someone to ask them to dance? She was having the time of her life.

Then why did she feel so shitty?

She found herself sitting on the bathroom floor. She didn’t even remember going in there. She was holding her fresh baggie of coke in her hand, and there was alcohol at her feet. Everything had come to a head in this shitty room, in this shitty hotel, on this shitty tour. Maybe Nikki was right.

“I’m fine!” (Y/n) had screamed at him after he had taken her alcohol from her.

“No, you’re not fine! You need help!” Nikki yelled back.

“Just because rehab was your saving grace doesn’t mean it’s mine!” (Y/n) was so mad. How dare he sit there on his high horse and preach to her, when he wasn’t much better than her. “Just get out!”

“(Y/n), no,” Nikki told her.

“I said get out!” She had pretty much pushed him out the door by herself, telling him to leave and not come back.

And now she was sitting on the bathroom floor alone, her hands shaking, her chest hurting, and she just wanted to go back home to LA. She just wanted to be her old self again. She wanted Nikki to come back. But if he was smart, he would run the other way.

“Why am I like this?” (Y/n) cried, taking the bottle and throwing it at the wall. “Why am I like this?!”

“It’s the drugs,” A voice from the doorway made her jump. (Y/n) turned to see Nikki standing there. “I know how they are.”

“What are you doing here?” (Y/n) asked softly, looking down at the ground.

“You need someone now, more than ever,” Nikki told her. “Because life is shitty enough. You need someone to help you.” (Y/n) started to cry then as Nikki sat on the floor by her.

“How do I stop?” She asked. “How do I go back to being the me I used to be?”

“Rehab will help,” Nikki told her. “But the first step is throwing this away.” She looked down at the baggie he was holding. “Do you think you can do that?”

“I…” She closed her eyes and nodded. Nikki handed her the bag and helped her flush it away.

“We have a bit of a break before the next leg,” Nikki told her. “I’ll go back with you to LA. We’ll get you checked into rehab and we’ll get you back to yourself.”

“You’re not leaving me?” She asked. Nikki shook his head.

“Right now is when you need people the most,” Nikki told her. “We just need to get you better.” (Y/n) rested against him. “I love you, (Y/n).”

“I love you too Nikki,” She closed her eyes. She didn’t think she was strong enough to do this, but Nikki believed in her. So she couldn’t let him down.


End file.
